Twins: Twas a Twin Christmas
by retirw
Summary: The twins first Christmas with the team.


**Author's note: **The guys don't belong to me. I make no money off of them. I'd love to figure out how to make money legally by writing about them. The twins have acquired me and refuse to relinquish their claim. //If the words are between the slash marks. They are projected thoughts. Telepathy or a close cousin.// _If it's italics it is simply thoughts often better left unvoiced. _

**Warning:** The references to events concerning Beeker, a social worker, Arthur Stimler aka Santa Shark is the boys lawyer, a senior partner of the prestigious law firm of Simler and Hammond, Miss Meredith is the executive secretary and Jacob Hammond is the second senior partner of the firm are from a story in the process of being written. I am working on that story but this one took over.

**

* * *

**

Twas a Twin Christmas

Chris stood on the back porch staring toward the mountains.

His shoulders seemed bowed down by a heavy weight.

Sighing, Vin slipped out the kitchen door and leaned against the porch rail.

"I don't think I can do it, Vin," Chris turned haunted eyes toward Vin.

"Christmas?" Vin asked softly. "Yah made it through last year," he reminded gently.

"I love our twins, Vin; but this . . . Adam . . . it hurts too much," Larabee hissed.

"It'll break their hearts iffen yer alone fer Christmas." Vin chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"I'll try," Chris grimaced, ducking his head.

"Aw, Hell Chris." Vin chuckled sadly, grasping Chris' chin in a firm hold he tilted up his friends head. Pulling out a bandana he gently wiped Larabee's eyes. "We've been on this road too long fer you ta be ashamed of heart tears wit' me."

"Give me that," Larabee growled grabbing the bandana.

After a small game of keep-a-way Chris sat down in the rocker and Vin took his customary place sitting on the railing.

"Didja celebrate on Christmas day?"

"Yeah, a real big to-do. The good china . . . the whole nine yards," Chris sighed.

"Blue and Shannon always had their doings Christmas Eve. Paper plates, expensive wine, Viennie sausages and truffles, folks came dressed in ever'thing from shorts and sandals ta evening dress figured I'd do the same, keep some of the traditions going."

"Christmas Eve?" Chris considered.

"Dinner wit' family and friends and exchanging a few gifts. You want ta help me keep the guys reined in a might on the gift thing? Beau and Dev ain't used to no mountain of toys."

"Good luck," Chris winced, thinking of the packages hidden in his closet.

"AW, HELL, Larabee," Vin groaned. "Kin yah take some of it back?"

"I just wanted them to have a good Christmas," Chris protested.

"You look at whatcha got 'em, then multiply that times the rest of the boys. Don' fergit Miss Nettie, Casey, Miss Mary and Billy, the Travis', the Ryans and Santa Shark and . . . ." Vin growled making his point as Chris' eyes began to glaze over.

"They could open a toy store," Chris admitted.

"Damn straight," Vin sighed, staring down at his coffee cup.

7777777

"On Christmas Day nothin' is really planned. Doors open fer whoever wants to drop in. Sandwiches, pizza, that kind of thing," Vin explained. Shannon always visited wit' Blue on Christmas Day. This year . . . ain't takin' 'em inta Texas 'til things is settled legal ways. They ain't got nobody up here so iffen yah wasn't ta mind I figured visitin' wit' Sara and Adam.

Larabee scowled then relaxed. "You talk to the boys' psychiatrist about that?"

"She didn't see no harm in it. Thought it was a good idea keeping some traditions for 'em," Vin answered. //Might help Dev ta settle.//

"Maybe it will help Dev get a handle on things," Chris muttered. Nodding he gave his approval for the visit. "I might come too. No promises though."

"Boys would understand," Vin smiled faintly. _Be good for you too. Buck said you ain't been to the graves since the funeral. _

7777777

Chris wasn't sure how he had gotten roped into helping decorate Vin's place for the holidays but he was freezing his butt off while helping the twins wrap several of the pines in the front yard with miles of strung cranberries and popped corn. Bells made of bird seed and suet, sticks of molasses candy, peanuts and other food stuff's provided the ornaments. A bale of hay had been opened and spread under each of the trees.

Vin was up on a ladder carefully arranging the homemade garland of spruce branches along the eaves. A wreath of spruce and ribbon graced the front door. Climbing down from the ladder Vin bounced over lifting Beau up to hang the last apple in the branches.

"Time ta warm up and git some cocoa, whatcha think?"

"Uh huh," Beau's teeth chattered and his little legs bicycled as he was lowered to the snow. The twins plowed through the thigh deep snow . . . racing toward the house.

"Back door," Vin bellowed. "Leave them snow suits and boots in the mud room."

"Yeth, Thir," Beau called back.

"You'll loose one of them in those drifts out back," Chris chuckled.

"That's why I got 'em bright red ski caps so's I can see ta dig 'em out," Vin laughed picking up the ladder. "Need to put this up so's it don' give 'em ideas."

Larabee walked around the side of the house beside Vin and stared in disbelief. The snow drifts were gone. The back yard and barn lot were filled with assorted snow sculptures. A dragon was curled around the grill. A castle stood in splendor atop the icy moat created by the round water tank.

"Vin this is . . . Pard we might need to talk," Chris blinked at the snow people. _That's what happened to my old hat._

"Talk? Sure, Chris you got a problem?" Tanner's lips twitched as Chris was confronted by the gun-slinging snowman clad in a black duster, gunbelt and his old Stetson.

Chris grinned as he spotted a Buck man complete with mustache and buxom snowlady snuggled up against him on the swing. Nathan man was holding a pair of handcuffs as it bent over a JD man complete with broken skis, while a Josiah man seemed to be praying for divine intervention. Ezra man was sitting at the picnic table playing poker with three unknown snowmen.

//Ezra is going to kill you for stealing his red jacket.// Larabee warned.

//Ain't his, picked it up at a thrift store. What's gonna kill him is it's from the same tailor.// Tanner chuckled.

//Wasn't it suppose to be a one of a kind?// Chris laughed as he pictured Standish's reaction.

//A little disturbing isn't it?// Chris tilted his head studying the snowlady trying to climb a tree to escape the circling snowsharks.

//I toned it down, the boys wanted to let the sharks chomp on her.// Vin shrugged. //It's gonna be a spell 'fore they forgive that Beeker woman.//

//Arthur Stimler, I presume.// Chris indicated the pudgy shark wearing a Santa hat.

//Yep. The others is Miss Meredith and Jacob Hammond. Rekin I popped off about lawyers being sharks too much.//

//I can see that.// Chris nodded.

"Yah can look the sculptures over later. Time ta warm up," Vin urged as he slipped the ladder into the rafters of the shed.

7777777

6 p.m. Christmas Eve

Chris's truck passed through the brush creating a privacy screen around Vin's property. Stopping for a minute he turned off the truck. _I can do this. _

A single candle, the only light in the front of the house, spilled its light across the sparkling snow as if welcoming the traveler. Taking a deep breath Chris turned the truck back on and continued toward the house.

//'Bout time, figured I'se gonna have ta come huntin'.// Vin's warm touch welcomed Larabee.

7777777

_Cain't believe we're crowded up. I'd have never thought I'd have enough family ta fill a table this size. _Vin's contented gaze lingered on the massive table.

Elvis began announcing the strange car coming down his driveway.

"Worse than Buck singing in the shower," JD grumbled.

"Most people have a dog you know," Nathan winced as the watch donkey brayed once more.

"He'th better than a dog. Elvith pointth at what'th botherin' him," Beau giggled.

"Why did you name that thing after the King?" Buck grumbled.

"'Cauthe he thingth jitht like him." Beau smiled sweetly.

Vin and Chris slipped outside and waited in the darkness as the car came to a stop. Chris shook his head as the black donkey stood next to the fence, its long fuzzy ears almost crossed at the tips as they were directed toward the vehicle.

Tanner scowled as Jacob Hammond, one of the senior partners in the prestigious law firm of Stimler and Hammond slid out from behind the wheel.

"We got trouble?" Vin demanded as he ghosted out of the darkness.

"Dear God, man, I could have had a heart attack." The elderly little lawyer grasped the car door tightly.

"Didn't mean ta give yah a fright," Vin said apologetically. "Didn't expect you out this way."

"Arthur and Meredith have gone to the Caribbean for the holidays. There was a very late delivery by UPS to our office for Devin and Beau. Having read the cover letter that came with it I decided that the contents needed to be delivered tonight." Jacob Hammond, the accomplished trial lawyer, almost seemed to dither.

"A package for the boys?" Vin frowned.

"It is from a Consuela Martinez in San Antonio, Texas. Her letter indicates she is employed as a housekeeper by Ashburne Dumont. She discovered the gifts tossed into the garbage." Jacob Hammond's lips thinned, for once allowing a glimpse of genuine emotion to leak through. "They were obviously something the deceased Shannon Dumont had set back for the boys' Christmas. Mrs. Martinez rescued the gifts, making certain they were undamaged she then shipped them to Stimler and Hammond having no other means of contact."

"Mr. Hammond . . . thank yah ever so much fer taking yer Christmas Eve ta do this," Vin's voice shook.

"Arthur and Meredith would never forgive me if I didn't," Jacob muttered.

"Come on in; the boys'll want ta thank you theyselves," Vin urged.

"No, I wouldn't want to interrupt your festivities," Hammond protested.

"Yah got folks waitin' on yah?" Vin demanded.

"I have plans," Jacob answered.

Vin tilted his head. "Yah know yah go ta hell fer lying, don'tcha?"

Hammond flushed under the too knowing look.

"Larabee, grab his other arm. Looks like we got one more for Christmas," Vin ordered.

Chris and Vin lifted the protesting little man off his feet and carried him over to the porch before setting him down.

7777777

Beau and Dev exchanged looks before Beau went to the cabinets and gathered up another place setting for the table. Dev disappeared down the hall and came back pushing a desk chair in front of him.

Vin slid the two presents under the tree while the boys were occupied.

"Yah got here jutht in time Mithter Hammond, it'th time to eat," Beau greeted the lawyer.

Everyone settled into their seats.

"We must have miscounted there's an extra place," JD noted the empty seat at the end of the table.

"It's for tha Christmas Stranger," Vin said softly. "I kin remember my Momma makin' sure he had a place iffen he come to our door."

"A very old custom, far older than Christianity itself." Josiah smiled warmly. "A welcoming candle in the window to light the lost wayfarers' path. A plate and cup upon the board so that he might find substance and rest."

"This is tha first Christmas in our new home. Tha twins and I want to thank all of you for spending this special night with us. Josiah would you ask the blessing please?" Vin requested softly.

Every head bowed, after a slight pause Josiah began. _It's not exactly a Christmas prayer but it seems so fitting._

God bless the corners of this house,  
And be the lintel blest,  
And bless the hearth and bless the board,  
And bless each place of rest,  
And bless each door that opens wide  
To stranger as to kin,  
And bless each crystal window pane  
That lets the starlight in,  
And bless the rooftree overhead  
And every sturdy wall.  
The peace of man, the peace of God,  
The peace of love on all.

.

7777777

Chris was settled in a recliner staring at his rounded gut in dismay. _How did I eat that much? _

"But it ain't our birthday," Beau protested the stack of gifts Buck sat down between the twins.

Buck chuckled and nodded at the mound of gifts piled higher than Beau's head beside the tree. "So what are all those?" _Vin had the nerve to tell us to go easy. There's enough there to fill a truck bed._

"Them are the gifts we picked out fer tha Holy Thithterth at Thaint Paulth ta give ta the kidth what ain't gonna have Chrithtmath at their houtheth," Beau answered calmly.

_And Junior's worried about not doing a good job raising these boys. _Buck sat down with the twins, looking at the content boys. "Tell yah what. Dev gets these two and Beau gets these two and we can add these others to that pile over there."

Dev nodded seriously and signed. "You don't mind?"

"Nah I'd like that," Buck agreed.

"We're keeping you," Dev looked serious as he signed the words. Tugging on Buck's sleeve he moved Wilmington away from the mound of packages to be given away.

"Tha Thithterth don't take adult toyth no how," Beau announced as he tore into his gift.

Ezra looked shamefaced as he blotted his coffee off of Nathan's shirt. "The humblest of apologies, Dr. Jackson."

"It's alright, looks like I might need to do the Heimlich maneuver on Raine. I think she inhaled a candy cane."

"Grandchildren are a parent's revenge on their own children," Orrin Travis chuckled.

Jacob Hammond looked shell shocked but seemed to be enjoying the gathering despite his misgivings.

Billy Travis frowned a moment looking at the twins. "They're getting awful tired. Are we still going to midnight mass at St. Pauls?"

"That's the plan," Mary answered.

"Then the twins and I are going to go take naps," Billy carefully sat his gifts out of the way. He bent over Dev and Beau a moment and the three boys wandered down the hall to the twins' room.

"Did my son just volunteer for a nap?" Mary asked in shock.

"Yes he did. Young William is very protective of 'his' twins," Ezra responded.

"He is isn't he?"

"How'd I miss that?"

"It's cute."

//Vin?// Chris demanded, noticing Tanner's distracted look.

//Rekin maybe Billy is their Watcher.// Vin considered thoughtfully. //Never figured on tha triangle coming tagether and them this young.//

//Tanner I don't understand// Chris 'said'.

//It'll keep, they's plenty of time yet.// Vin shook off his mood.

The adults visited contentedly; occasionally a concerned parent would slip from the room to check on the napping children.

"You don't think they're getting sick or something do you?" Nathan asked in concern.

"Christmas takes a lot out of little people," Nettie soothed.

"The twins have been up since 4:30 this morning," Vin admitted stifling his own yawn. "Missed their afternoon nap too."

Ezra's sudden exclamation caught everyone's attention. Standish stood by the back door staring out at something.

//Snow Ezra is right smack dab in the light from the kitchen winda.// Vin chuckled faintly.

//Grab the camera.// Chris snickered.

Standish flung open the back door and stomped across the porch and out into the back yard. Stopping, he stared in disbelief at his doppelganger. Flashing emerald eyes lingered on the scarlet jacket covering the snow creation.

"Mistah Tannah, how dare you involve those children in your nefarious schemes. I can forgive this monstrosity," Standish waved a hand at the snowman, "but to pilfer mah jacket . . . indeed that is beneath you."

"Ezra, you're wearing your red jacket," Chris reminded just as camera flashes filled the air.

Standish gaped a moment before snapping his mouth closed. The dapper undercover agent tugged on his sleeves slightly assuring himself that indeed he was garbed in the festive red jacket. The emerald eyes narrowed, an elegant hand examined the material of the snowman's covering. A furious growl filled the air and the no longer quite so gentlemanly Ezra flipped the jacket skirt back to examine the lining for a maker's label. "That unmitigated scoundrel," Ezra hissed. "He assured me that my jacket was a one of a kind. Good heavens, I'm wearing a knock off."

The women gathered around the . . . violated conman and gently escorted him back inside. Petting him soothingly and settling him in a rocker by the fireplace with a comforting snifter of brandy.

"You really that upset, Fancy Pants?" Miss Nettie sat down in a rocker facing Ezra.

"Certainly not, but one must keep up appearances," Standish smirked. "I will be changing tailors though."

7777777

Jacob Hammond was chuckling as he circled one particular snow sculpture. "How did you manage to actually make a shark look like Arthur?"

"Lots of teeth," Vin said innocently.

"I wish I had a camera. I'd blow this up and have it framed to hang behind Arthur's desk," Jacob snickered.

"I took lots of pictures. Take a gander at 'em and see if there's one that yah like." Vin offered.

"Thank you." Jacob looked serious and sighed at the tableau. "The twins . . . how are they really?"

"Angry," Vin sighed. "They's dealing with it but dammit they shouldn't have to."

"There are times I hate the law," Hammond admitted. "Times when **LAW** circumvents justice, good sense and simple human decency."

"One day at a time. Yah just do your little bit ta make the world a better place. God don't ask any more of us then that, neither should people." Vin said.

7777777

"Billy, I need ta talk wit' Dev and Beau fer a minute it's important," Vin explained softly.

"Sure Vin," Billy nodded seriously as he slid off the bed.

Vin sat down on the edge of Beau's bed watching his sons sleep. _Still not ready to sleep in separate beds. Well God, I'm askin' fer yer help again. I ain't sure how ta handle this. No question about it Shannon wanted the boys ta have whatever is in these boxes, I just don' know how hard this is gonna be on 'em. I just cain't stand tearing at them little hearts anymore. Do I give'em to 'em now or wait 'til we get back from church? Maybe even wait fer tomorrow? Rekin I could use a sign." _Tanner sighed deeply. Looking up Vin's eyes lingered on the photo albums opened on Dev's desk. _Guess that answers mah question don't it, Lord, what would I have given fer just one thing from my Momma. Iffen you'd hold us close fer a spell. _

"Tad?" Beau crawled over and wrapped his arms around his father's neck. Worry darkened the sapphire eyes as he cuddled close. "Yah got thad eyeth. Ith it the 'Doption?"

Dev sat plastered tightly against the head board as if waiting for one more misery to tear his life apart.

"Nah, that's all settled remember. We belong ta each other from now on. This is a good thing. I'm just afraid it'll make yah sad is all." Vin soothed.

Dev's little body shook in reaction to the release of his tension.

"A good thing?" Beau asked chewing on his lip. "How can a good thing make yah thad?"

Dev crawled across the bed sit next to his father.

"Mr. Hammond brought out two packages that come to his office," Vin began. "They came from Texas and it's fer the pair of you."

"For uth?" Beau looked at Dev and both boys turned questioning eyes to their father.

"A lady named Consuela Martinez sent it,"

"Uncle Athhburne'th houthekeeper." Beau nodded.

"Yeah, well she found two gifts for you boys and she sent 'em up here."

'For us?' Dev signed.

"She figured they's real important. Yah see, they's from yer Momma." Vin waited for the twins to respond.

"From Momma?" Beau asked faintly.

"Yeah."

"How'd Mithth Martinez get 'em?" Beau questioned.

//Uncle Ash took them when he took all the stuff from our house,// Dev 'told' his brother. The child's rage was easily visible. 'Uncle Ash threw them away didn't he?' Dev signed.

Vin hesitated.

"Dev thayth Uncle Athh took them when he thtole the thtuff from our houthe. He did didn't he?" Beau pulled back to look his father in the eyes.

_I ain't lied to them yet and I sure as hell ain't starting just ta protect a piece of shit like Ashburne Dumont. _"I'm sorry boys, but yes he did."

Beau scooted close so he could touch Vin and Dev.

"Kin we do thomething fer Mithth Martinez? Thhe didn't have to thend the prethentth." Beau whispered burying his face against Vin's chest.

"Yeah I'll see what we can do," Vin promised.

"Do you want your momma's presents now or do yah want to wait?" Vin asked quietly.

"Now," the boys agreed.

Vin picked up the packages off the floor and handed them to the twins.

The boys carefully tore the paper off revealing the boxes. Dev's eyes widened and his nostrils flared, desperately he pulled his box close and inhaled deeply, tears filled the child's eyes and he pushed the box away.

"It smells like yer Momma don't it," Vin hugged the boy.

Dev nodded stiffly, tucking his fingers into his armpits a sure indication that the boy didn't want to talk. Beau pushed his own gift to the side and petted his brother's hair.

"Yer Momma musta thought whatever was in the box was special enough to have saved it fer Christmas," Vin coaxed.

Dev stared at the boxes a long time before reaching for his gift once more. Once the boxes were opened they revealed hand pieced quilts the perfect size for a small boy to snuggle up in and safely carry around with him.

Beau tugged his quilt out of the box and wrapped it around himself. Sniffing the fabric, he smiled. //It's kind of like a Momma hug, Dev.//

Dev's finger traced a patch of material. "Momma's clean the house shirt." he signed.

"Uh huh, and thith ith from the pantth thhe tore gettin' me outta the tree," Beau pointed to another brightly colored piece of fabric on his quilt"

"Y'all won't remember but this is from one of the shirts she wore when you were in her belly." Vin smiled at the memory as he touched a bright scarlet section. "This one is from that tacky Hawaiian shirt yer Daddy Blue loved so much."

Dev crawled onto Vin's lap wrapping his arms around his quilt he curled up against the comforting chest. Beau snuggled against his father's side.

"It's up to you two, do you want to go to Mass tonight? I know this was hard on yah. Iffen ya'd rather stay here the guys'll take the presents in to St. Pauls for us," Vin offered.

"If Dev feelth like going I'd like to," Beau answered quietly.

"Want to thank God for everything," Dev signed.

"Yah don't have ta be in church ta talk with God yah know," Vin reminded.

"I know but tonight is special," Dev signed.

_Lord I want ta thank ya fer makin' sure those pieces of memory got to my boys. _

"Alright then we need ta get ready, then," Vin hugged the boys one more time and stood up.

Beau pushed his quilt up under his pillow for safe keeping and climbed off the bed. Dev's grip tightened on his quilt and he stared up at Vin.

"Do yah want ta keep it with ya for a spell?" Vin asked gently.

Dev chewed on his lip then nodded. Beau breathed a sigh of relief and retrieved his own quilt.

The three Tanners walked down the hall to join their family. Relieved looks were exchanged at the appearance of both children. Friendly greetings welcomed them into the fold.

Dev grasped a fold of Miss Nettie's skirt in his fist. A visible sign of the silent boy's distress. Wordlessly Nettie nodded when Vin moved a rocker so she could sit down without breaking Dev's hold.

"You want to sit up here and rock for a spell, Dev?" Miss Nettie invited.

Dev nodded, releasing his hold he carefully crawled onto Nettie's lap snuggling against her with a deep sigh.

Beau was cradled in Chris's arms watching Nettie weave her magic.

"Now then, it looks like you're ready to sit a spell." Miss Nettie arranged the quilt to cover Dev without detaching his desperate grip. "I don't believe I've seen this quilt before. Look at these tiny stitches. Somebody put a lot of love into making this. Hand quilted and hand pieced not many folks take the time for that kind of needle work anymore."

Dev sighed and signed. "Momma made."

"That's a Lone Star pattern isn't it?" Evie Travis bent down to admire Dev's quilt. Wisely she waited until Dev took her hand before attempting to touch either the quilt or the boy.

"That's one of its names," Raine agreed.

"The People call it the Morning Star," Vin answered.

"My mother called it the Star of Bethlehem when she and Hannah made one for me," Josiah smiled warmly at the memory. _Hannah was so proud to help. I need to talk with her Psychiatrist I wonder if it would help if we put it on her bed? _

"Beau do you feel like showing us your quilt or do you want to keep it just for yourself right now?" Chris asked kindly.

Beau hesitantly offered the quilt to Chris. Larabee carefully spread the folds revealing the bright piece work.

"Mariner's compass," Nettie named the pattern with certainty. "That's a very old pattern."

//A star to light Dev's way and a compass for Beau to navigate by.// Vin 'said' to Larabee.

//Shannon must have been one hell of a lady.// Chris' arms tightened around Beau in a hug.

//One of the finest.// Vin blinked back tears.

"Beau, Dev yer gonna need shoes iffen we're going to St. Pauls," Vin reminded quietly.

Beau tilted his head back to look at Chris, looking concerned he patted his uncle's hand. //Unca Chris is thinkin' on Missus Chris and Adam,// he told his brother.

//He misses them.// Dev answered. //Sometimes we make his heart hurt.//

//'Cause we're here?// Beau bit his lip.

//'Cause Adam isn't.// Dev soothed.

//He wants us to go away?// Beau 'asked' shakily.

//Don't be silly. Do you want Uncle Chris to go away because he isn't Momma?//

Beau took a deep breath and snuggled deeper into Larabee's arms. "For being all glary yah got the bethtetht hugth," the boy announced soliciting chuckles from everyone present. "Down pleathe."

Chris lowered the boy gently to his feet. Beau wrapped his quilt over his shoulders and thundered off to the mud room. Dev carefully slipped off Nettie's lap making certain that the quilt wasn't dragging on the floor before following his brother to get their shoes.

"They'll be fine son," Nettie patted Vin's arm as he helped her up. "It's just going to take some time. For now go get the boys' backpacks to put their quilts in. That way they'll have them but they'll stay clean."

"Thanks Miss Nettie, got no idea how I'd manage wit' out yer help," Vin said.

7777777

St. Paul's Catholic Church

Purgatorio section of Denver, Colorado

After mass was over everyone gathered in the vestibule saying their good nights as they went their separate ways.

"Thithter Ernie?" Beau asked seriously. Dev stood patiently at his brother's side while the rest of their party donned coats, gloves and hats.

"Yes Beau?" the elderly nun smiled down warmly. Shaking her head faintly she tried to smooth the unruly curls. _The good Lord must have made those curls just to drive a woman crazy._

"Dev and me been talking," Beau began.

_If only Dev would talk. _Sister Ernestine's troubled eyes lingered on the silent child.

"Catholic'th light a candle when they have a thpethial prayer, right?" Beau asked sweetly.

"Yes they do," Sister Ernie answered.

"Doeth yah have ta be Catholic to light a prayer candle?" Beau questioned.

"Do you and Dev want to light a prayer candle?" Sister Ernie asked gently.

The adults fell silent listening intently to the conversation between Beau and the nun.

"If it wouldn't be wrong?" Beau answered.

"It is never wrong to pray for good reasons," Ernie assured the boys.

"We want ta thay thank you," Beau said earnestly.

"Let's go light some candles," Sister Ernie held out her hands.

Pulling off his hat and gloves, and stuffing them into his pockets, Vin followed the trio. _Rekin I got a prayer of thanks as well._

Chris watched uncomfortably as Sister Ernestine helped light the candles. Three curly heads bent and three pairs of hands folded.

After a long moment Vin stood and quietly made his way back to his friends. The sapphire blue eyes rested worriedly on the twins as they knelt in prayer.

"Thithter Ernie?" Beau asked.

"Yes Beau," Ernie answered softly. _Uh Oh, trouble is afoot. _

"Dev and I hath dethided that we'd really like a little thithter. Can we light a candle fer that?" Beau asked and Dev nodded emphatically.

"Well I don't see why not. Just remember that these things come in God's own time." Ernie smiled sweetly as she watched Vin Tanner squirm. _Nathan's here in case Vin passes out. _

Vin scowled at the smirking nun. He unobtrusively kicked the snickering Wilmington in the ankle. A jaundiced glare was sent the direction of his chortling ex-friends.

"Boys, now don't yah be gettin' yer hopes up. H . . . I ain't even datin'. They has to be a Momma," he reminded when Sister Ernie returned the boys to him. Vin's pallor faded away as a thought occurred to him. Breathing a sigh of relief he asked. "What about a cousin? They's almost as good as a sister."

Instinctively, every one of the Uncles and Aunts took a long step backwards trying to get out of the line of fire. Dangerous glares were directed in an unrepentant Vin Tanner's direction.

_Looks like they's all about ta cut and run. _Vin patted himself on the back. _Teach 'em ta enjoy tha twins stirrin' me up._

"A couthin?" Beau asked. Exchanging looks with Dev he nodded, "Iffen God can't thend uth a thithter then a couthin would be alright."

"Unca Buck . . . ," Beau began.

"Whoa there Bitty . . . ah . . . only ladies have babies. You know how my lady friends don't stay too awful long. Be a real shame if your cousin was to have to move away." Buck breathed a sigh of relief having dodged that particular bullet.

//Reckin that put the fear of God in him for a spell.// Vin 'told' Chris.

A blast of cold air from the slowly closing door set the group to shivering.

//Which one was that?// Chris 'asked'.

//Ez, he's hightailin' it, wonder how long 'fore he 'members he rode wit' us?// Vin 'answered.

The twins looked thoughtful and nodded in agreement not wanting to loose a potential cousin.

"Auntie Rain, Dev and me want a couthin. Do yah think yah kin help God out?" Beau asked earnestly.

Nathan's gulp was audible to everyone present.

"I'll . . . think about it," Raine whispered, her mind going completely blank.

Content, Beau and Dev pulled on hats and gloves letting Vin zip their coats up. "Good night Thithter Ernie," Beau called as Vin and Chris carried the boys out to the truck.

"Nathan Jackson!" the nun tapped her foot. Nathan sheepishly stepped back into the vestibule, his eyes darting to the lit candle.

"Blowing out the candle won't stop those boys' prayer from reaching heavenly ears," Sister Ernie lectured.

"Woman, why didn't you tell them no?" Nathan turned on his . . . accomplice.

"**Me**? You threw me under the bus. There they were looking up at me with those big eyes and you're standing there like a lump," Raine snorted.

"I wonder if you could light a candle and ask God to reconsider?" JD wondered aloud.

"Better make it two candles," Josiah suggested.

7777777

The Tanner Ranch

5 am Christmas Morning

"I thought everyone would be up already," Chris whispered as a mussed and exhausted looking Ezra Standish opened the door. A soundly sleeping Beau was drooling on Standish's shoulder.

"Unfortunately it was not visions of sugar plums dancing in young Devin's dreams last night," Ezra drawled hoarsely as he led the way into the house.

Vin was sitting in the antique rocker in front of the bay window watching the day begin as he slowly rocked the quilt wrapped boy. //Hey Cowboy.//

"Damn," Larabee sighed. "You should have called me."

"Perhaps we should have, it was not as if you were sleeping either," Ezra noted the dark circles under Chris' eyes.

"Christmas is hard to deal with," Larabee admitted. "You've got your hands full, do you want me to make coffee or take Beau?"

"I'll prepare breakfast if you don't mind. As much as I care for Beau my arm is asleep," Ezra smiled wryly offering to switch.

"Unca Chrith?" Beau muttered sleepily during the exchange but settled without truly waking.

Larabee settled into the recliner near Tanner. //Think it was the quilts?//

//Not really. Think it was gonna happen regardless. Yah still going with us to the graves?//

//Do you think it's a good idea?// Larabee indicated the exhausted boys.

//We got to try something. Dev's gonna bust clean open iffen he don't let some of that pain out.// Vin stroked a long finger down the boy's soft cheek. //He's done nursed his wrists sore and started on my shoulder trying to comfort hisself.//

//How's Beau?// Chris tried to get a clear look at the little face resting against him.

//Frettin' over Dev, hurtin' his ownself. Scared,// Vin sighed.

//He ain't never cried.// Vin looked over with tear-filled eyes. //Dev ain't never cried fer his Momma once. How can I help him grieve?//

//Just be there for him, for both of them.// Larabee answered sadly.

Time passed slowly, the two men sitting and rocking. //Yah look like hell, Cowboy.// Vin's troubled eyes studied the other man.

//I think you were right, Pard. I need to go to the graves,// Chris admitted. //I realized that last night watching the boys light their candle.//

//Once the boys are up and we eat. Not exactly the way yah picture Christmas morning is it?// Vin scowled.

_No Cowboy, it's not the way you dreamed it would be. _Chris exchanged a sympathetic look with Tanner.

"Y'all are thinking too loud," Beau grumbled in a heavy southern drawl. Sitting up he yawned widely and rubbed his eyes.

"Standish **is** contagious," Chris snorted.

"Mistah Larabee, Ah have done nothing for which mah character should be maligned at such an ungodly hour of the day. Ah will have you know Ah expect restitution, Mistah Tanner. A gentleman should never be aroused at this time of day." Ezra responded.

Vin smiled faintly at Ezra's aggrieved tone. "Ez, yah wasn't aroused, yah never went ta bed. Yah stayed up all night fer more than one poker game before. Iffen yer wantin' restitution yah best dicker with Beau."

"Beau?" Chris asked as he set the squirming boy down.

Vin smirked as Beau wandered blearily toward the bathroom. //Yep it'll keep Ez busy and won't cost me a damn thing except laughing mahself sick as he tries to get one over on that boy.//

Dev sat up and looked around. Patting his Tad's arm he crawled out of Vin's lap. Walking over he hugged Chris warmly.

"Vin?" Larabee looked confused as he watched the boy head for the bathroom.

//He won't 'member the night fillies. Doc says it's a protective mechanism. His mind'll 'fergit' 'til he's safe enough ta 'member things. Might be best iffen he never 'members' some of it.// Tanner 'said' as he stood up and stretched slowly. A sigh of relief filled the air as a series of pops and crackles filled the silence.

"Are you alright?" Chris scowled.

"Yeah, jist a long night. Bones don't like the cold much." Vin slowly bent until he could place his palms on the floor.

"What in hell is a night filly?" Chris demanded.

"Just trying ta cut them nightmares down 'till they's a might closer to the boys size is all." Vin smiled weakly.

7777777

Chris stared at the empty platter and bare plates in shock. "They must have inhaled it," Larabee muttered in disbelief.

"The disturbances of the night certainly haven't affected those notorious Tanner appetites." Ezra shook his head. "Mr. Larabee please count the silverware, they may have ingested a fork or two."

7777777

Ezra and Chris exchanged smiles while cleaning the kitchen as the Tanners' conversation carried down the hall.

"Don't yah wanna see what Santa brung yah?" Vin coaxed the two subdued boys as they left the boys' bedroom.

"Thanta come? We didn't think he would," Beau gasped.

_Santa wouldn't come? _"Why'd yah think Santa wouldn't come?" Vin asked softly. "Yah been good."

"Thanta cometh when yah thleep. We didn't thtay in bed," Beau answered.

"Well Santa is a pretty understanding fella. I don't figure he'd hold them nightfillies again yah," Vin assured his boys. _Ain't that like kids ta worry on something they couldn't help. _

"Yah think tho?" Beau asked hopefully.

"Rekin the only way ta know is to check under tha tree," Vin said.

7777777

Chris and Ezra stood in the kitchen doorway looking into the large family room as Dev and Beau peeked around the corner. With hesitant steps the boys approached the Christmas tree. Beau squealed and raced for the tree followed by his silent twin.

"Thaddleth, look Dev we got thaddleth!" Beau yelled.

Ezra had slowly migrated to the couch where he watched the excited boys with a content look. "Ah nevah realized how much better Christmas morning is with children present."

Beau was bouncing excitedly holding up a small bridle for his Tad to admire.

Dev was determinedly searching the room.

"Hey Buddy, what are you looking for?" Chris scooped the boy up.

Dev signed rapidly.

"Whoa, slow down, now tell me again," Larabee coaxed.

"He's looking for the ponies. Rekin he figures Santa wouldn't have brought saddles without something to put them on," Vin grinned widely. "Maybe we ought ta git some boots on and go check the barn?"

Dev's head nodded so wildly Chris was certain it would fly off. His little legs were pumping before his feet hit the floor. Vin snatched the boy up when the socks lost traction on the wooden floor.

"Less claw more pad," Vin ordered setting the boy back down.

Dev's giggle filled the air as he skidded around the corner hot on his brother's trail.

"Nathan will have kittens," Ezra shook his head. "Are you certain that the twins are old enough for their own ponies? Vin they are only three."

"They's old enough to learn how to take care of 'em. Belle and Molly will train 'em just fine." Vin calmly pulled on his boots.

7777777

The barn

The three men stood looking over the wall into the stall where the twins were making the acquaintance of their ponies. Peso's head hung over into the stall. He looked almost offended that his new friends were more interested in the children.

"How's that black devil acting around them?" Chris asked.

"He's in love, Molly bit him. He ain't sure what to think of 'em but he's real gentle with 'em," Vin chuckled.

The bay Shetland pony grunted contentedly as Beau brushed her already shining coat.

"Molly seems taken with Beau," Ezra watched as the pony nuzzled the boy for a moment before turning back to her breakfast.

"By the time they's ready fer somethin' bigger these old gals will be ready to retire," Vin smiled warmly as the little black mare tilted her head moving Dev's fingers until he found the exact spot that needed scratching.

"They have a bit of age on them," Ezra indicated the grey on the ponies' muzzles.

"They's sisters, Belle is 21, Molly's 22," Vin answered.

"Isn't that a bit too mature?" Ezra asked faintly. Visions of heartbroken children filled his head.

"Ez yah cain't plan fer ever'thing but ponies usually live longer than horses. These gals has been took good care of. Cassie's pony Ann was 42 in November. These is her colts."

"Time to go in and thaw out," Chris ordered pocketing his camera.

7777777

Rose Hill Cemetery

Chris stood looking down at the graves. _Hey pretty lady. I should have come to visit a long time ago. I love you. Adam. _Shaking fingers brushed the snow away from the names carved in stone. _God knows I miss you. _Tears slowly trickled down the stoic face.

"Tad?" Beau whispered.

"This is where the bodies of Missus Chris and Adam are buried. Remember," Vin knelt down in the snow.

"Oh. Unca Chrith ith thad?" Beau asked faintly.

"He misses 'em awful bad sometimes," Vin agreed.

Dev signed and looked at the weeping Larabee.

"You're never to old ta cry when you're hurtin'," Vin said with certainly.

Dev signed shakily.

"Yes, I cry on occasion," Ezra answered the child's question.

"Not bad?" Dev signed.

"No, it ain't bad." Vin felt a tight band in his chest loosen. _Keep going son you can do it._

"Uncle Ashburne said it was bad," Dev signed emphatically.

"Dev, is Ashburne Dumont a smart man?" Vin asked.

"Does real stupid things," Dev signed thoughtful.

"Is he a good man?" Vin asked seriously.

"No," Dev signed.

Chris, Ezra and Beau seemed to hold their breath as Vin and Dev spoke.

"You think Ez and Chris are smart fellas?" Vin urged.

"Yes," Dev signed immediately.

"Then who are ya gonna believe?" Vin asked.

Dev looked around wildly. Tears filled the sapphire blue eyes and slid down the cold cheeks before he threw himself into Vin's arms sobbing his heart out.

The adults shared teary smiles as Dev finally found release.

"Might I suggest we return to hearth and home? The family will be waiting for our return." Ezra urged the others toward the truck. Once they were headed in the proper direction Standish stopped and looked up. _Thank you very much. Sir. I suppose I must admit Mr. Sanchez is correct and you do hear unspoken requests as well as those voiced._


End file.
